


Cabin Retreat

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cabins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words head, fragrant, cabin.





	Cabin Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Smowkie and I run the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge, where we post three words three times a week. This is my take on today's words. You can, of course, always find Smowkie's fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172106835374/sterekdrabbles-released-the-words-for-today)

The windows were open and the soft breeze that filtered through the cabin was warm and soothing. Every so often it would bring in the fragrant smell of the wildflowers scattered around the hills surrounding the cabin.

Stiles sat on the couch with Derek’s head in his lap and a book in the hand that wasn’t running fingers through Derek’s hair. Whenever he’d slow his petting, Derek would nuzzle into his stomach and Stiles would laugh quietly and resume.

It was peaceful, and wonderful, and Stiles decided that today was perfect for a proposal. But later, after their cuddly nap.


End file.
